Last Resort
by AddyOhkay
Summary: All my life Ive lived in the shadow of my sister. All my life Ive envied her, I've hated her. She, who was beauty and wisdom and grace. she who was kind and sweat. She who could do no wrong, and had no sins. who was i to even be compared to her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Her long silvery black hair curled itself down her back, Her beautiful brown eyes were caring and loving and glistened in the moonlight, And her clothes were elegant, like they were fit for a princess, each one fitting her light tan skin tone exactly, each one having a different style and a different color and a different texture.

All my life Ive lived in the shadow of my older sister Marie. All my life Ive envied her, I've hated her. She, who was beauty and wisdom and grace. she who was kind and sweat. she who could do no wrong, and had no sins. who was i to even be compared to her? next to the goddess i was nothing. not even worth being compared to.

If I could, id never see her. if I had any control I would never of had to hear her voice or see her face.

But I don't control myself, you see. I have no control. Not of my actions or my words or my feelings. I am told what must be done and I am told when I must do it. Theres no way around it. Theres no fairness. My life revolves around two things and two things only. My family's reputation and my sisters reputation. In short I am the brains of this house. I fix everything I schedule everything and I remind them of everything.

Talking back is pointless in this family, everything you do or say results into mother giving her famous speech. "Do you have no pride in your family?", she'd say "Do you not respect what we stand for? We all play a part in this house hold, all of us, not just you. Me and your sister must be perfect. We are the only ones that will in this world, And you must keep everyone from thinking otherwise."

And that is my life. Im the imperfect runt keeping all the other pigs happy. We must go to the finest party's the finest Manichean's, and, of course the most finest school in all of japan. Yes, we must go to the one, the only, the most elite, ouran high school.


	2. Chapter 2

I always wake up right before my alarm clock goes off. I really hate that feeling in the morning, when your really tired and something keeps making a bunch of noise and all you want to do is punch whatever direction its coming from, so I guess I programmed myself to wake up right before the annoying noise woke me up.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, then jumped off my bed. I shivered at the feeling of the cold floor hitting my feat, but quickly got over it and headed toward the bathroom to change.

Dad always placed everyones clothes in a cuby that he made for me and my sister when we were little. He used to pick out our clothes to but at our new school we have to where uniforms. My mother showed me what uniform me and my sister would be wearing and it took everything in me not to gag at it. They were big, yellow and puffy everywhere. They made skinny girls look fat and fat girls look fatter and I did not need that ridicule on the first day of school, but mom insisted so I just went along with it, but that didn't make it any easier to get into. After I did get into it I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked.

It wasn't as puffy as I thought it would be. Actually it was kind of pretty. Normally I would despise wearing something like this, but it really didn't look that bad. Its not as beautiful as my sisters dresses are but it wasn't bad either. It was yellow, but more of a golden yellow, and it was off the shoulder to. Unlike the dresses my mom showed me online this one didn't have buttons, but made tied in the back with a tiny weightless satin bow.

I looked in the mirror and combed out my shoulder-length black hair, then grabbed my glasses off the top of the sink and slid them on my face., then ran into my bedroom to put my white heels on and grab my backpack.

I rand down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen, and just as I was about to leave for school my grandmother stopped me and shouted my name loudly "OhAdanna! You and your sister look so much alike today! Is it Halloween? Are you two dressing up as twins again?" She exclaimed while sitting down on the table.

I sighed and said "Grandma, for the last time, we ARE twins. And the only reason I look even a little but like her is because we're going to school"

"Oh really?" She asked droning out the E. "What school do you kids go to now? Is it still Kohler?"

"No grandma we got to Ouran. Ouran high school. And if I keep talking like this im going to be late so I have to go." I said trying to escape quickly.

"Can't you sit down and have some coffee with me?" then she gasped and said "Oh no! I forgot, your to young to have coffee. Id be glad to make you some tea though!"

"Grandma" said my sister coming down from the stairs "we cant have tea right now because we have to go to school but we'll be glad to have some when we come home" she said with a smile on her lips.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course Marie. Have fun at school, both of you!" She said while stirring the tea.

I groaned at my grandmothers insanity and walked out the door and into the limo, Marie following right behind me.

"You should be nicer to grandmother." Marie said wisely "Its not her fault she can't remember everything. She is 92 years old. Just be happy she knows our names still."

"I've done nothing wrong to her. All I did was repeat the same answers to her same questions" I said while looking out the window of the car.

"Its not what you said, Adanna, its how you said it. Show some patience with her, you may begin to like her."

"Thats not very likely, seeing as how patience is the one thing I don't have." I replied bluntly. At that she simply sighed and looked out the the window. The rest of the ride to school was fairly silent. It wasn't a awkward one, just kind of relaxed.

When we got to school I grabbed my backpack off of the seat next tom me and got out of the limo. Unlike at my old school it wasn't strange for us to pull up in a limo, but everyones eyes still whatched as Marie walked through the doors. I waited till I couldn't see her back anymore, then decided to start walking to class. I didnt get far though before Larry, the limo driver, was running and shouting for me to wait. I stopped abruptly and looked back at him confused. When he finally got to where I was he was panting and wheezing. Man this guy need to loose weight.

"Your mother" Wheeze "Toled me to" Cough "Tell you" Wheeze.

"Come on Larry out with it" I said impatiently. I really hated waiting.

He took in a big breath and said "Your mother told me to tell you and your sister to look at some of the clubs." He said fastly. That was more like it.

I was about to ask why but the bell rang, so I just nodded and headed off to class.

…...

"Jason?" The teacher called out.

"Here."

"Tamaki?" She repeated.

"Adanna?"

No one answered. She called out again "Adanna?"

And thats when I bust through the classroom doors with a panicked look on my face shouting "HERE!"

It was silent for a minute but then everyone started laughing. The teacher gave an annoyed and irritated look then sighed and said "Take your seat." I nodded then walked to a random seat in the back and sat down. The teacher had to shout a couple times before the class stopped talking and whispering but eventually they did.

She was teaching stuff that we learned in the eighth grade, so all I did in class was draw in my notebook. In the middle of class some guy turned around to see what I was doing. I looked up and bitterly said "What?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, I was just wondering what you were drawing."

I stared at him for a minute. He had glasses that looked a lot like mine and beautiful glossy hair, almost like my sisters, just not as long. He wasn't half bad looking, but I wasn't even going to think that he'd really like me.

"It's a dinosaur eating a cookie" I said while looking down at my picture.

"Of course it is" he said with a smile. I sighed and shook my head. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Who wants to know?"

"Tamaki." He said

"And im assuming that your tamaki then?" I said with a smirk.

"No. Tamaki is the president of the Host Club. Im Kyoya. Tamaki want's you to join the host club. Your mother called and requested that either you or sister be in it."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know why I'm here. Why did I even start follow this guy? I didn't even know him, and ever since he interrupted my dinosaur drawing, I haven't really liked him either. So why am I here? Why would I go somewhere that I don't want to be with a guy I don't like? Simple. Mother told me to join a club.

If It wasn't for Larry the limo guy running like crazy telling me my mother wanted me and Marie to be in a club then I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be standing outside of two beautiful door's waiting for some guy I didn't know or like to open it. But he did and I was, so there goes that.

"Are you ready?" He asked me questioningly. He acted as if it was some huge trial I was about to face or something.

"Sure why not." I said in response to his weirdness.

"Nothing else you want to say? Other then 'sure why not'?"

"Well, it's not like im going to get all exited over talking to some club president."

"You do realize that the host club isn't merely a place for rich girls to flirt with rich guys right? Beyond this door is the president of the most attractive men in this school. You should be more, I don't know, gracious."

"Do I really look like the type of person who would worship the ground this so called Tamaki walks on? Why should I be gracious to some random guy I just now heard of today? Why in the hell should I be gracious?"

He glanced at me for a few second's then turned back to the door and scoffed. Did he find me amusing? For some reason that really irritated me. Who the hell does he think he is, arrogant little bastard.

He then grabbed the door handles and pushed it open. For a second I was blinded by a very bright white light, tainted with red rose pedals, but suddenly, just as quick as it had happened, the room was clear and several voices from inside it said "Welcome."

When I looked clearly at the people that had talked they were all standing in a apparently practiced formation that was supposed to seem perfect and relaxed, and to the many idiots in this school, it probably was. Then a boy with beautiful blond hair and bright violet eyes spoke while sitting in an almost throne-like chair.

"Well done Kyouya. So this is Adanna, then? Hmm…She doesn't look as smart as I thought she would." He said bluntly while looking me up and down.

I glared at him and mumbled "Thanks."

"Oh how rude of me! I haven't introduced you to the club members yet! Beg my pardon." He said faking a blush. Then he pointed to a short dark blond kid wearing the same blue outfit as everyone else and clutching a pink teddy bear. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, although most people just call him honey, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, honey's cousin and personal body guard-"

"He is not!" Stated the short kid-I mean Mitsukuni-I mean honey.

Tamaki laughed and continued on pointing at two orange haired boy's standing back-to-back behind the chair. "This is Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin, twins if you couldn't already tell. And I am Tamaki Suoh the president of this Host club!" He shouted with great pride in himself. I restrained myself from rolling my eye's at this. Jeez, this guy is so full of himself.

"Well done Tamaki, but I'm afraid you are forgetting someone." Kyouya said while walking over to stand right by Tamaki's side.

Tamaki looked at him confused for a second then said "Oh, but of course. I am forgetting you, Kyouya. I'm terribly sorry! I was so caught up I completely forgot abo-"

"No," said Kyouya cutting him off "not me. You are forgetting Haruhi."

Then Tamaki turned completely red and turned toward the only person left standing there. He had short brown hair that slightly pressed against his head and, although he wore the same suit as the others, it just didn't look exactly right on him. "Haruhi! Haruhi im so sorry! Uh last, but most certainly not least, is Haruhi! Haruhi Fujioka!" He said rather nervously. This guy was way to strange. Why would mom want me to be in a club with this weirdo?

Tamaki was holding on to Haruhi's leg and begging for forgiveness, his face still as red as a tomato.

"Stop holding onto Haruhi!" The twins shouted while jumping onto Tamaki.

Honey and the tall guy were having tea and eating cake While Kyouya was observing the whole thing and, taking notes?

"Get off me! Knock it off!" Haruhi shouted while shaking him off from his leg.

Tamaki looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and said "I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to forget you, it's just all so exciting I forgot!"

"Your over reacting, sempai." Haruhi said, obviously still annoyed.

"Im getting the feeling he does that a lot." I stated while mumbling to myself. Apparently I needed to learn how to mumble a little bit more quietly because as soon as I said that everyone in the room stared at me. I could immediately feel my face start to burn up and I was extremely red. I bowed by reaction and said "I-I mean, I'm sorry I shouldn't of spoken out of place like that, it was completely uncalled for. Please forgive me."

Tamaki was chuckling to himself as he sat up and said "There's no need to apologize, it wouldn't be right if you didn't speak what you felt."

"Wha-What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him puzzled.

He looked down at me with eye's that looked like they knew the secrets to the world and said "When you are here I would appreciate it very much if you spoke your mind. It just wouldn't feel right if you didn't."

"Uhm…yes…sir…I-I mean Tamaki sir, I mean Tamaki! Yes Tamaki."

"Weren't you the one who said you weren't going to get all anxious and excited over meting some club president?" Kyouya said with a smirk. I glanced over at him and saw that he was busily writing away in his little sketch pad.

I sighed to myself and said "So exactly what do I have to do In this club?"

"Simple. You will be assisting Kyouya in his work. See, although I realize that Kyouya does act as the club's assistant, I've come to see that the funds for the Host Club are becoming smaller and smaller and Kyouya, though he is very smart, has ran out of ideas as to how to earn us enough money to host our annual event's."

"Wait," I said stopping Tamaki from saying anymore "You mean to tell me that I have to go around doing your clubs dirty work all because Kyouya over there can't earn enough money? Seriously? You people went and caused this whole thing, getting my mom involved and everything all because you wanted a couple more bucks for your stupid little club?"

"Well, yes and no." said Kyouya "We did need to get some more money in order to support the club, yes, but that wasn't the only reason I assure you. Your mother borrowed some money from my father in order to invest in a new restaurant. Your mother begged my father saying that the restaurant would be a guaranteed hit, it couldn't miss. Sadly, though, all of the costumers that tasted your mothers food had immediately found themselves in the bathrooms. So, instead of your mother owning up to her own mistake she made my father a deal. She knew how smart you were, and in this case she used it,so here you are doing our so called 'dirty work'."

"My mother did that?" I shouted with rage. Then quickly I calmed own and pressed my fingers against my temple. It was so like her to make idiotic deals like that. I mean, come on. She's never even set foot in our kitchen let alone make her own food, what makes her think she can automatically have her own restaurant?

I sighed to myself and said "Fine. What do you want me to do?' I asked irritated.

"Well first off we're going to need you to think up a way to make us money" Said one of the twins.

"Then we're going to need you to do it" Said the other one. I really need too learn there names.

"Allright that sounds easy." I said, thankful I didn't have to do something terrible. I thought for a second and then an idea hit me. "Okay so let's see…do you guy's have a stage?"

"Yeah, Tamaki usually paces up and down on it when he's trying to figure out why Haruhi's mad at him" Said a twin with an evil smile to his face. Then the other one pointed to a big stage with multi colored light making two row's down the path with royal blue curtens at the part where you entered.

"How did I miss that?" I asked confused.

"So, what's your big idea?" asked Kyouya.

"None of you guy's have girlfriends, right?"

"I'm flattered really, but im more into brunet's." Said one of the twins.

I ignored him and mumbled loudly to myself "I was thinking of having an auction"

"And exactly what would you be auctioning off?" Asked Kyouya, with a computer in his hand.

"Uhm…you guy's?" said quietly. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me and, once again, I could feel my face burn up.

**Hey guy's sorry I havn't been able to update for a couple day's, I guess somewhere along the line's I just got lost on what to write and how to write it. I know this chapter was boring to you guys and I probably should of put it in the last one, but I promise the next one will be a lot better then this. **

**The next chapter should be up in two or three days, so try not to go crazy till then.**

**ANYWAYS! Read…write…review…cake…pie…aids…BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry up people! We have three more minutes till show!" Renge shouted walking back and forth between the club members stall's.

"RENGE!" Hikaru shouted through his stall at the end "Why am I NOT wearing a shirt?"

"IT ADD'S TO THE SEX APPEAL!" she shouted back.

"I kind of like it" said Kaoru stepping out of his stall and looking himself over. Both of the twin's were wearing nothing but boxers, which by the way were visible, baggy Jean's and a silver necklace.

"Well I think it's stupid. I can have sex appeal without taking my shirt off."

I laughed at Hikaru and said "It was my Idea. The yaoi fan girls in the crowed will LOVE it. Oh and if you guy's could pull a gay card or two out there that would be awesome." I said snickering to myself.

Hikaru was about to yell at me but then Range Pulled my arm and asked if the camera guy's were ready.

"What camera guy's?" asked Haruhi Stepping out of his stall in the middle.

"I got some guy's to take pictures of you guy's while were out there." I said smiling at him.

"Hey! How come Haruhi get's to wear a shirt?" Hikaru shouted.

Haruhi hit him on the head and said in a menacing voice "You know damn well why I have to wear one, you dirty little perv."

"Haruhi's more innocent then you and Kaoru are, so I just put him in a slightly baggy brown shirt and a pair of regular Jean's." I said while digging through the clothes rack.

"I can be innocent!"

Then the curtains to the third stall down were pushed open and out came Tamaki gleaming and shouting "I feel as beautiful as a butterfly in the summer! What do you think Haruhi?"

"I think you look like you're getting ready to strip." She said fixing her brown shirt.

He made a face that looked extremely shocked then went crazy pulling his hair and shaking his head shouting "WHAAAAAT?"

"Hmm. I really didn't mean for it to seem that way, I just thought that a royal purple shirt with some black pant's would look nice. Honestly I had never planned on his shirt coming half way open" I said observing his clothes.

"That was my doing! I just thought that his royal dexterity could use a little bit more edge." Renge said walking back from checking on Mori and Honey.

"I guess now that I look at it, it really doesn't seem so bad." Haruhi said observing him.

Tamaki now had me Renge and Haruhi staring at him, witch made him blush slightly. "You really think so? He said. His head was bowed but his eye's were staring at Haruhi.

"You look fine sempai, calm down."

"How do I look Haruhi?" Asked honey coming out of his stall, Mori trailing right behind him.

For honey I picked out black dress pant's like Tamaki's and a pink shirt with a black buttoned up vest, and for Mori I picked out a skin tight black shirt and some brown dress pant's.

"I think you both look nice" said Haruhi observing them and smiling.

Honey beamed at her compliment and nodded. Then out of no where he shouted "USA-CHAN!" then ran back into the stall and came out with a pink bunny with a red tie around its neck.

"…okay then" I said puzzled. "I guess the bunny kind of emphasizes his cuteness, so whatever works. Anyways were about to start so everyone get to the stage!"

"Wait, where's Kyouya?" Range asked.

"Im right here. Sorry it took so long." He said stepping out of the stall I was standing in front of.

I don't know why but I couldn't help myself from staring at him. His cloth's weren't any different then the others, he was dressed exactly like Mori actually. So why couldn't I stop myself from starring at him?

I looked down for a second then looked up and said "You look nice, Kyouya."

He looked me up and down then pushed up his glasses with his finger and said "You look nice as well."

I rolled my eye's and said "You just said that to sound polite, witch you're not by the way."

"How so?" He asked me calmly.

"Because it's just normal cloth's. Black jeans, a black shirt, black shoes. It's not like I'm wearing something like Renge. She has this whole Beauty And the Beast looking dress."

He took a second look at me and said "Yes I suppose that's true. You do look very much like a commoner. I look rather nice though, so I appreciate it. Although I do wish this shirt was a little bit more loose" He said looking down at his shirt.

"Suck it up pretty boy, we have a show to start." I said laughing.

"COME ON KYOUYA! We're about to start!" Shouted Renge, pulling him to the stage. "You to Adanna! You ARE introducing them, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, im coming right now." I said sounding a little dazed.

When I looked out at the floor in the music room, and it was covered with screaming girl's. I smiled and shouted "WHO'S READY TO GO ON THE MOST ROMANTIC DATE OF THERE LIVES?"

And to that everyone shouted Some more.

"Allrighty then. First up is Tamaki Souh!" I said, then out came Tamaki. A lot of the girl's shouted at his appearance. Did he really look like a stripper?

"Tamaki is sweet, charming, and the most romantic guy in the world!"

I left out that he's also, loud, obnoxious, rude, insane, and annoying.

Then Some random girl in the crowed came on stage and shouted "I'll give you 8,000!"

I looked at her shocked and said "Seriously? Is there something wrong with you? Man, are all pretty girl's as blind as you are?" Then I realized what I said and shouted "DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE I HIGHER OFFER?"

A couple more girl's came up shouting random number's but at last the first one to come up one the fight. And her and Tamaki walked off the stage and behind the curtains.

"Okay then! Next up is…MORI! Mori is tall dark and handsome, but he is also generous. If you're having a problem, Mori would be the BEST guy to talk to about them, he'll listen to EVERYTHING you have to say without saying a word!"

Seriously the guy wouldn't talk if you locked him up in a room and beat him for an answer.

"Five thousand!" shouted some girl in the crowed. JEEZ! I mean I know there all rich and stupid, but you'd think they'd handle there money just a little bit better then this…

"ANYONE ELSE?" no answer. "GOING ONCE! GOING TWICE!…SOLD! TO THE LADY…WITH THE…UH… the mustache"

The lucky "girl" who won Mori ran onto the stage and jerked Mori to him.

"So you like to listen?" she started " THAT'S GREAT! I love to talk it so much fun! I don't know why people get annoyed with it theres nothing wrong with expressing yourself I think it's a GREAT thing so that's what I do, all day and all night, I just talk and talk and talk and never ever stop! Like one time I talked so much that I…"

And so it continued until he went off stage I know that he doesn't talk and all, but you could tell by the tortured look that screamed "HELP ME" on his face that he so didn't like this.

Oh well, sucks for him.

Next up was honey, and it didn't take long before another random girl in the crowd shouted some terribly outrageous number and ran up to grab honey. In the end he was sold for 2,000 to some freshman that was a little bit taller then him.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru came up, and, to my complete displeasure, they did not end up pulling a gay card, but they were still sold to two girl's in there grade for 4,000 each.

I was about to announce Haruhi, but Hikaru walked up to me right before I could and told me that Haruhi couldn't do it because her turtle, George, died.

I was going to ask what the hell he was pulling, but the crowed would have gone crazy if I didn't announce the next person.

"uh…allright! Sorry guy's but Haruhi had something she needed to take care of, so next up is…KYOUYA!"

A lot of girl's whistled as Kyouya walked on stage.

Someone in the back shouted "One thounsand!"

"COME ON LADY'S HE'S WORTH MORE THEN A THOUSAND! SHOW HIM HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM!"

"Five thousand!" shouted someone.

"Six thousand!" shouted another.

Then the back door's opened and a bright light shined in the back of the room. Everyone that was shouting suddenly went quiet. At first all I could see was a black figure slowly walking up to the stage, but as the person got closer I could see who it was.

"I'll give you fifty thousand" Said my Marie coming closer with each step"

…**...**

**Hey guy's! What'd you think? How'd you like the character's" Did ya think I left the ending to cliff-hangery or not cliff-hangery enough? I need your reviews guys! IM DIEING HERE!**

**Sorry, taking thing's overboard lol.**

**Any way's**

…**Read…Write…Review…Pie…Aids…BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the couch right by the window that faced the front yard. The lamp on the side table was turned on, but it was small and dim and worn out, so it only shined in a small circle on the corner of the couch I was sitting on. I tried to do my homework peacefully but sadly I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept on wondering back to Kyouya and Marie.

At first I tried with everything I had in me not to think about them, which worked for awhile, but soon enough I broke down and all the thoughts I had been holding back came out in a rush. I looked over at the side table and read the time on the clock.

12:34.

Where were they? They should have been back by now. Why the hell did my sister even pay that much for a simple date? Does she not understand that the only reason im even in this hell-hole of a club is because this family goes around spending money like that? What was she expecting anyways, I mean it's just Kyouya. What does he have that the other host club members don't, other then he's smarter then them and doesn't over react as much.

Wonder what would happen if they were out this long because he got them a hotel room?

I thought about that for a second then said out loud "Oh god, now I'm jumping to conclusions just like Tamaki."

The front door opened and the living room light's came on as my sister led Kyouya into the house "Come on in" she said " I'm pretty sure everyone's asleep. You want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm just fine." He said calmly stepping in through the door and hanging the jacket to his suit on the coat rack. My sister smiled then reached around and shut the door behind him.

"Why don't you sit down? I don't know about you but I'm kind of hungry. I'll be in the kitchen making something to eat. You make yourself at home, I'll be right back." She said. Then she turned and walked into the kitchen without even noticing that I was sitting on the couch observing them.

"So how did it go?" I asked, crossing my legs over each other and trying to look relaxed as I turned a page in my science book.

"Fine." he said simply. I looked up from my book and saw him turn around and walked over to the book case against the wall by the hallway. "We went ice skating." he added. "It was nice."

"Oh." was all I could say. It was awkward in the room after that. The only sound you could hear was Marie in the kitchen banging pot's and pan's together.

He walked over and sat on the farthest end of the small couch I was on. He propped his elbow on the arm of the couch and cradled his face. "Your sister's very nice." he said with a far off gaze in his eye's.

I shrugged and said "Yeah I know."

He glanced at me for a moment and said "Why don't you like her?"

Most people would have looked surprised at his outburst of truth, but I simply glanced back at him and bluntly said "Because she's perfect. It's irritating."

"It's very childish to hate someone simply because they're better then you."

I was slightly hurt by this, but I didn't show it on my face. "Yeah, I know " I said, still staring at him sideways ",but feeling's can't be changed no matter how much you want to change them. There just there. I could deny the fact that I hated her, sure, but that wouldn't make the situation any better. I'd just be denying my own feeling's which would only make me more pathetic then I already am."

He didn't talk to me for a minute. He just continued staring at me with his deep dark eye's that were filled with curiosity. Finally he said "I suppose you have a point." Then he slowly turned away an started staring blankly at the ground.

I waited a minute before turning back and asking "How did you know that anyways?"

He shrugged and said "I guessed. When you looked at her in the music room you were more angry then shocked. You didn't look like you liked the fact that me and her were going out tonight, either."

"Well, she did just waste fifty thousand dollars just to go out on a date with you."

He glared at me and said "What are you implying?"

I looked at him and laughed a little bit then said "I'm implying that she could of just asked you out. She didn't need to spend all that money."

He stopped glaring at me, and said "I would have said no to her if she had."

"Why?' I asked shocked at this. Was he insane? Maybe he was blind…or stupider then I thought he was.

At that he laughed himself and said "I guess I just never considered going out on a date with someone like her." Then his voice took on a serious tone and he laid his head back against the couch cushion. "She's so upbeat and happy all the time. I guess I just imagined myself with someone more…calm then her."

I looked at him utterly shocked. "I don't get it." I said slamming my book shut and inching closer to him. "It's just to weird! I've never met a guy that didn't find her irresistible. Every guy she ever brought home said that she was 'the most amazing girl I've ever met', or 'I'll never love another girl in my life.' It's just so strange to actually hear someone say something like that."

He stared at me from the side of his eye's and said "And what do the guy's you bring home say?"

This caught me off guard. I looked at him shocked at first, then went back over to my little corner of the couch and opened up the science book again. "I've never brought a guy home," I said still staring at a blank page in the book "let alone been out with one. I never had time for it…and every guy that I liked fell in love with my sister. " Then I turned to him and asked with a curious voice "What's it like to be in love?"

This question didn't catch him off guard, he just looked up at the ceiling and said "I'm not sure myself, but Tamaki always goes around shouting what it means to be in love. He say's that your in love when your stomach clenches when you hear there voice and you get butterfly's when you hear there name. He say's that when you're close to them…even if it's just inches apart, you still want to be closer. You just want to touch them…to make sure there really there. To make sure you're not dreaming."

I soaked all of this information in, and finally said "That sounds to good to be true." then went back over to look at my book.

It was quiet for a minute and when he finally did talk he said"I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked at me and said. "I used to think that to. He would always say that stuff to me with a far off look in his eye's…and I always thought that he was crazy. But I'm not so sure anymore."

"So you're in love then?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a second then said "I guess I love-"

"Sorry it took so long!" Shouted Marie, pushing open the kitchen door and coming out with a giant bowl of ice cream. "Terrie said there wasn't any ice cream left so he had to run to the market down the street."

Then she sat down in between me and Kyouya and said "So what're we talking about?" It took her a second to realize that I was sitting right by her, but when she did she gasped like she had been caught of guard and said "Adanna! You scared me! When did you get down here?"

"I've been down here for a while now. I was doing my homework." and then, just for the hell of it, I asked "When did you and Kyouya get here?"

She smiled at me and said "We've been here for a while now."

"Really? I didn't notice. So how was the date?" I said, trying to scoot myself as close to the edge of the couch as I could.

She, in return to my question, scooted extremely close to Kyouya and locked her arm with his. She then looked down at his hand and sighed. "It was wonderful." She said. "We went to the ice rink! I tripped a couple of time's but Kyouya was there to help me up, so I wasn't that embarrassed. How did your night go?"

"Good." I replied. "I read. A lot. Dad and mom told me to tell you they said goodnight. Mom's probably going to pester you with questions tomorrow, so you should prepare yourself with what your going to say. Grandma thinks that your going out with a girl, so you should probably straiten that out with her tomorrow. Oh and heads up, dad say's that he's going to have a talk with Kyouya if you guy's go out again."

She giggled to herself and said "Okay. Well, I think I'm going to head up stairs now. Come on Kyouya, I'll walk you t the door."

"Why?" I asked "He knows were it is."

"It's just common courtesy, Adanna." She replied with a sigh.

"That's stupid."

"I never quiet got it myself, actually, but I don't mind." Kyouya said standing up with her.

I shrugged and stood up after then. "Well I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Marie. Goodnight Kyouya."

"Goodnight Adanna." Marie said walking to the door.

"Sleep well." Said Kyouya, following.

"Yeah yeah, just try not to swallow each other when your kissing goodnight."

Marie blushed and quickly pulled Kyouya towards the door.

I laughed as I walked up the stairs and into my room to get some much needed sleep.

"Marie wake up. Your going to be late" I said shaking her back and forth. Damn she's a deep sleeper.

She sighed in her sleep and mumbled "Kyouya."

I took her pillow out from under her and whacked her with it repeatedly till she shouted "IM UP!"

Then, just because I'm so nice, I hit her one more time with it and said "Good morning."

She jumped out of bed and asked "What time is it?"

"6:30. Your going to be late. I'm going to take the first limo 'kay?"

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She screamed.

I shrugged and said "Thought you were already awake. You can take the second limo if you get ready fast enough."

She ran into her bathroom and closed the door, shouting a bunch of random cuss word's.

I took that as a yes.

When I stepped out of the limo and started walking up to the school, someone ran into me knocking me down and shouting "I didn't do it! Don't kill me!"

I pushed them off of me and shouted "What the hell is your problem?" When I really looked at them I realized who it was I said "Kaoru? What are you doing?"

"TAMAKI'S LOVE'S HARUHI, HIKARU LOVES MARIE, AND JYOUYA LOVE'S-"

Just then Tamaki came and tackled Kaoru to the ground, saying "DON'T TELL!"

"He tried shouting something but his hand was covered by Tamaki's, so it came out very muffled.

Then honey ran up to me and said "I'm sorry Danna! Kaoru went to some fortune lady yesterday and she told him to reveal the truth about everyone you know to everyone you know, and I guess he got reeeeally carried away and started shouting out everyone's secret's." He said, on the verge of crying.

I bent down and patted his head and said "It's alright, Tamaki will probably fix it." I said trying to calm him down.

What was I saying, Tamaki's not going to solve anything! He'll probably only make it worse!

I wasn't going to say that to honey though. He seemed a little bit more relieved at the thought of everything being fixed, so I wasn't going to say anything.

Then Hikaru came up and grabbed Kaoru dragging him away with his hand over his mouth and his arm around his stomach.

"Sorry guy's. I'll talk to him about this. See you at the host club!" He said dragging him up the stairs.

Then Kyouya walked up to them and stared at me with wide eye's. "He told you. Dam n it I'm going to kill him."

"Kyou-" But he cut me off.

He sighed and walked up to me and said with an angry voice "I really didn't mean for it to go like this but now that it's out it's out, and it's like you said, I can't change it."

"Kyouy-" And he cut me off again. But this time he didn't talk. He stroked my cheek then held it in his hand and looked me in he eye's. His eye's were serious. They stared at me for what felt like hour's before he finally said "I love you, Adanna."

Oh my gosh you guy's I am so sorry. I put this under Mori/Takashi on accident. To Mata7Ashita, yes this is going to be a Kyouya story, but I've been thinking about making a Mori one when I'm finished with this one, so if you want you can read that to.

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guy's, and sorry for my misspelling . I'll try really hard to fix it, but if I still mess up please review or write me and tell me.

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!

Okay, since I usually put this whole thing at the end I'm going to say this now.

Read…Write…Review…Cake…pie…Aids…BYE

P.S I know this chapter took a long time, but it is a pretty long chapter so here you go. Enjoy!


End file.
